Malfoy Manor
by Carolinavnzla
Summary: Cuando la pasión se desborda, la lujuria es el inicio y el amor llega sin darte cuenta ¿con quien te quedarías con el padre o con su vástago? Lemmon... Lemmon y mas Lemmon advertidas bienvenidas a un mundo sin magia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola espero que les guste este primer capítulo como el summary lo dice es una historia fuerte y explícita quedan advertidas.

Rated :M

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si así lo hicieran yo sería la protagonista y no mione :'(

Diez años habían pasado desde mi expulsión de la mansión Malfoy, lo que fue disfrazado por una beca dada a la empleada de confianza del patriarca de la opulenta casa, "tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad que el señor Malfoy te está  
dando hija" fue lo último que escuche de ella antes de ser montada en la limosina que me llevaría a mi cautiverio.

Un internado, una carcel da lo mismo, señoritas de clase fina y monjas predicando la palabra de Dios, un dios que para mí había dejado de existir en el momento que le pedí una y mil veces que parara con este tormentoso encierro, burlas, bromas  
pesadas, maltratos por partes de las finas señoritas de mama y papa y profesores ignorando los hechos, donde todas sabían que solo fui aceptada por la buena voluntad de las monjas y la gran caridad de los Malfoy, "si como no".

Ni una visita, ni una llamada, ni siquiera una maldita carta , en el tiempo que estuve encerrada, Díez largos años que espere ansiosa escuchar su voz y cuando alfin esa tan aclamada llamada llega, solo es para terminar toda ilusión de volver  
a verla... "Señorita Granger... Su Madre a fallecido, mi más sentida condolencia, el Señor Malfoy pide su retorno esta misma tarde, para así poder despedir a su madre que será enterrada en el panteón familiar" no espero mi respuesta,  
al parecer ya todo estaba arreglado, porque cuando volví a mi habitación ya todas mis posesiones, las pocas que poseía se encontraban en un baúl a las afueras del pasillo, y el pestillo de la puerta colocado sin siquiera poder entrar a  
revisar una última vez.

Solo tenía 8 años en esa época en la que más la necesite, en la que más llore por no irme de su lado, no sé si con el paso del tiempo me quede sin lagrimas o es que no me era posible llorar por ella, pero ni una sola lágrima había podido expulsar  
de mis ojos, solo había un nudo en mi garganta que quería brotar pero que aún no podía.

Y es que como expulsar lágrimas por una madre que nunca estuvo, que prefirió cuidar a un jefe viudo y su vástago, como llorar por una madre que nunca fue mía, y que nunca me busco, pero que ahora tenía que volver... Y solo porque al gran patriarca  
le apetecía que así fuera.

"El gran señor Malfoy exige que vuelvas"

Volvería, despediría a una madre que nunca estuvo a mi lado y me iría para esta vez no volver, no sería como mi madre, no estária atada a un hombre que me quitaría el derecho de tener una vida, no sería como ella... 

* * *

\- Soy Ginevra Weasley una de las empleadas de la Mansion, es un placer al fin conocerte Mione, te puedo llamar así ¿cierto? - apenas entre por la puerta de empleados en la que me guío el chofer, una despampanante pelirroja de pelo liso, camisa  
blanca entallada a su cuerpo y un escote algo pronunciado para ser exhibido en público acompañada de una pequeña falda que daba la impresión de ser dos tallas menores a la suya, se lanzo encima de mí y me abrazo como si fuéramos amigas  
de toda la vida, solo por unos segundos ese gesto fue amable, luego de un minuto se volvió extraño finalmente volviéndose perturbador - Jean hablaba tanto de ti que ya sentía que te conocía de toda la vida - su pertubador abrazo aún no  
finalizaba y pude sentir como la tela que cubría mi hombro comenzaba a humedecerse "pero qué rayos" sin ser muy agresiva eleve mis manos a la altura de sus brazos y me separe retrocediendo unos pasos a la puerta por si tenía que salir  
corriendo, ella se secó sus lágrimas y me miró curiosa con una tímida sonrisa- Eres justo como ella decía que eras - bufé exasperada -

\- Enserio que bien... Pero ella nunca me habló de ti, ni de nadie... - mi voz salió mucho más ruda y petulante de lo que pude desear pero ella ni pareció inmutarse, su sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro llegando hasta sus grandes ojos  
marrones - Podrías avisarle a el Señor Malfoy que ya estoy aquí - aunque su sonrisa no desapareció por completo si se vio disminuida, me miró con ojos curiosos detallándome de arriba a bajo haciéndome sentir expuesta ante su mirada, detallando  
primero mis zapatillas deportivas, subiendo por mis pantalones dos tallas más grandes de lo que sería lógico usar, subiendo por mi camisa negra igual de ancha que los pantalones y finalizando en mi cabello algo enmarañado por el largo  
viaje.

\- El señor Malfoy ya sabe que te encuentras aquí, nada pasa en esta Mansión sin que el o su hijo no se den por enterado mucho antes de que suceda - dijo con una dulce voz muy diferente a lo que sus palabras querían decir - Sígueme, tus pertenencias  
ya se encuentran instaladas en tu habitación - mientras la seguía por los pasillos que daban hacia la cocina, pude observar cómo una gran cantidad de empleados se encontraban finalizando los últimos detalles de la cena, los cuales ni se  
daban por enterados de nuestra presencia, ella torneaba sus caderas con algo de erotismo al caminar sobre esos tacones de tacón negro, "¿es que no se cansa?" Me pregunté, como hace para caminar así y no caerse, al apartar nuevamente mi  
vista de las caderas de la pelirroja con nombre de bebida alcohólica, me di cuenta que ya no nos encontrábamos en la cocina, si no en otro pasillo en donde la pelirroja abrió la puerta permitiendo mi paso primero, para luego ella pasar  
después de mí y otra vez posicionarse delante guiándome por un enorme recibidor de tapices y muebles tan viejos como elegantes - Está es plata baja, en este piso encontrarás el recibidor un salón de descanso, comedor y la cocina  
como la pudiste observar minutos antes, estas escaleras dan al primer piso - dijo mientras tomaba el pasamanos y subía rápidamente sin demora alguna - en este piso están todos los cuartos de las empleadas que tienen permitido quedarse  
en la mansión, los que no simplemente se marchan a sus casas luego de finalizar sus jornadas laborales, por este primer pasillo se encuentras todas las empleadas que solo sirven al Amo Draco, y por este otro se encuentran todas las empleadas  
que sirven al Amo Lucius y es en este donde se encuentra tu habitación - exclamó con una sádica sonrisa -

\- ¿porque no comparten empleadas? - pregunté curiosa obviando lo de que justo en el pasillo del patriarca era donde me quedaría solo por esta noche - Porque sencillamente a ningún Malfoy le gusta compartir - respondió como si fuera lo más  
obvio del mundo y yo fuera solo una ignorante al no saberlo - está es mi habitación y la tuya es está, la última del pasillo, esta escalera que vez aquí van al segundo piso donde se encuentran las habitaciones de los señores de la casa,  
no tienes permitido subir, solo lo podrás hacer si el amo Lucius te lo pide, ya que ahora en adelante le servirás solo a él, después de que te bañes y te coloques el uniforme que se encuentra encima de tu cama te explicaré de tus funciones  
\- una vez que abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, vi la necesidad de aclarar todo el malentendido -

\- Creo que habido un error Ginevra, yo solo vine al funeral de Jean y me marcharé mañana mismo - ella negó con la cabeza y respondió - No habido ningún error Hermione tú eres la nueva empleada de la mansión Malfoy, alístate y en media hora  
se servirá la cena por esta noche serás invitada especial en el comedor junto a los señores - antes marcharse me dio una última mirada de pies a cabeza y con una última sonrisa cerró la puerta dejándome sola e impaciente.

¿Pero qué se creía esta gente?, yo nunca había aceptado ser empleada de esta casa, estaban locos si pensaban que yo sería una sumisa como mi madre.

Diez años en volver... Solo para encontrarla muerta y que ahora sea yo quien me encargue de servirles como si de la gran dinastía se tratase.

Podía sentir las aletas de mi nariz expandiéndose, frustrada... Era la palabra correcta para el día de hoy, para esta familia de mierda, mientras me calmaba un poco fui observando mis alrededores, para ser un cuarto de empleadas... Estaba  
bien demasiado bien diría yo, quien rayos le da a una empleada un cuarto tan Enorme, si así era las de las empleadas no me quería imaginar la de los dichosos señores Malfoy, doseles de fina organiza de seda caían por la cubierta de la  
cama, delicados colores pasteles cubrían la habitación y elegantes acabados en la madera una puerta que parecía ser el baño y con mucha curiosidad me encaminé hacia ella, tomando la manilla y abriéndola cuidadosamente, el aroma a  
flores, canela y manzana se adentró en mis fosas nasales dándome un cosquilleo por toda mi columna, me adentré en el enorme baño, pisos de mármol y mesones de granito Pulido le daban una elegancia sin igual al lugar, un enorme espejo sobre  
el lavabo empotrado en granito, y una tina blanca en el centro, los ventanales que daban a los jardines y cortinas de color crema pastel cubrían la intimidad del lugar, era realmente hermoso, lastima que solo lo disfrutaría por esta  
noche y nada más, mañana partiría y no pensaba dar marcha atrás o eso creía ingenuamente.

Sin poder aguantarme más, fui quitando una a una las prendas que cubrían mi cuerpo, dejando todo regado en el frío mármol, todo lo que retiraba de mi piel hasta al fin llegar a la enorme tina y abrir con premura el grifo, metiendo una pierna  
tras otra y sintiendo el agua empezar a correr por la planta de mis pies, hasta sentarme en ella y esperar que me cubriera por completo la tibia agua, relajando a su paso todo mi entumecido cuerpo.

* * *

Al salir del baño note el uniforme al que se refería la pelirroja, lo tome entre mis manos y lo detalle con cuidado, están locos si creen que me pondré esto, era el mismo que usaba la pelirroja con la única diferencia que mi camisa no tenía  
los bordados a la altura del cuello con las iniciales de LM que tenía la de ella, abrí mi baúl y mis ojos se abrieron en asombró al ver que nada de mi ropa se encontraba dentro de él, camine hacia el armario y solo había más camisas y  
faldas... "No no no puede ser... Tiene que ser una maldita broma de mal gusto " pensé. Busqué en las otras gavetas y nada... Debajo de la cama, en las gavetas del baño, nada, no se hallaban ninguna de mis prendas dentro de ella, "ni pensar,  
ni creía esa... Esa deshuesada que yo usaría ese intento de uniforme porno, primero muerta" bufé y camine rápidamente al baño donde había lanzado toda mi ropa y con premura me la puse de nuevo.

Salí de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo y subí las escaleras por las que la pelirroja me había dicho que no subiera sin invitación, esta situación tenía que llegar a su fin, al llegar al segundo piso me adentre a un largo pasillo  
que finalizaba con una pared en medio, con una mesa y un gran arreglo floral de rosas blancas eran la única decoración del lugar de Paredes verde botella, era la división de otros dos pasillo más, mire a la derecha luego a la izquierda  
sin saber a dónde dirigirme, " a donde... donde voy " exclamé en voz alta y optando por el pasillo de la derecha me encaminé a él, el cual finalizaba en un amplio recibidor sin muebles de ningún tipo, ni decoración alguna, solo dos puertas  
a los laterales y entre ellas en todo en medio del vestíbulo dos puertas más grades y unidas, un leve sonido vino de alguna de las puertas y cuando el sonido se hizo más agudo pude diferenciar de que puerta era donde provenían, camine  
sigilosamente hacia las dos puertas de en medio y sin poder evitarlo pegue la oreja en ella, sosteniéndome con mis palmas, la puerta se entreabrió dejando ver una pequeña abertura "no mires, date la vuelta y vete, no mires, date la vuelta  
y vete, no mires, date la vuelta y vete Hermione " escuchaba a mi subconsciente hablarme pero ya mis manos estaban abriendo sólo un poco más la puerta y por la fina fisura clave el ojo, abriendo mis labios en asombro " Pero qué rayos "  
pensé.

Encima de un amplio escritorio de madera pulida y oscura se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rojos, desnuda en todo su esplendor con las manos aferradas a la madera y la cabeza de una cabellera rubia entre sus piernas, lamiendo y succionando  
todo a su paso, mientras Ginevra gemía como una posesa, el hombre de contextura grande sostenía las piernas con sus manos abriéndola más como si eso fuera humanamente posible, su torso desnudo daban una vista impresionante de sus tonificados  
músculos - No pares, no pare Amo Lucius - exigía la chica "pero es solo una niña, podría tener a lo mucho mi edad " el rubio se levanto de la silla tomando su miembro entre una de sus manos con movimientos arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo,  
mientras que sus dedos de la mano izquierda se adentraban en la intimidad de la chica - Si... Siiii más amo, más rápido amo - gritaba la pelirroja , los vellos de mi nuca se fueron erizando y un ligero dolor se apoderó de mi bajo vientre,  
una de mis manos se fue a mi seno derecho y solo esa acción hizo erguir mis cubiertos pezones "Tengo que dejar de mirar" me dije en un susurro y fui cerrando la puerta rápidamente para darme vuelta y encontrarme de frente con un rubio  
hombre que me miraba con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro afirmando en todo su esplendor "te descubrí", "me descubrió" pensé y antes de poder decir alguna palabra tomo mi mano y me saco de esa área de la mansión, llevándome de vuela al  
donde se dividían los dos pasillos y empotrándome con algo de rudeza en una de las paredes.

\- Es que nunca te han enseñado a que no se debe espiar a los demás Hermione - como Diablos todos en esa mansión sabían de mi - Dime Hermione ¿quieres que te haga lo mismo que mi padre le hacía a la pequeña de los Weasley? - mis ojos se abrieron  
en asombro y un fuerte calor se apoderó de mis mejillas, sus penetrantes ojos plata me miraban con burla y reproche pero dentro de ellos se ocultaba un deseo, algo más que no sabría describir, que hacía mi piel erizarse, sin poder reaccionar  
fui testigo principal de cómo una de sus manos se posaba sobre mi mejilla y sin darme cuenta fue acercándose hasta que las distancia fue tan corta que ni una hoja de papel pasaba entre nosotros - Dime Hermione te gustaría probar - mi cabeza  
asintió cuando por dentro mi razón le gritaba no, sus labios se adueñaron de los míos, su legua entreabrió mis labios y se fue adentrando como una venenosa serpiente, entrelazándose con la mía y comenzando un baile intenso y agonizante,  
sus manos se apoderaron de mi cuello y las mías se afincaron en su fibroso pecho "¿pero que estoy haciendo?" Me preguntaba cerrando los ojos poco a poco mientras sentía esos labios tan suaves y húmedos sobre los míos, succionándolos y  
mordiéndolos sin tregua.

¿Pero qué diablos estoy haciendo? 

* * *

¿Qué tal?, les parece bueno o mejor no escribo más xD tratare de subir lo más seguí que pueda espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo de antemano les pido disculpa por los errores ortográficos, nos vemos pronto :* 


	2. Capitulo 2

A sus 10 años había sido abandonada en las puertas de esa oscura Mansión, entre lágrimas una mujer de piel bronceada y cabellos enmarañados le había dado un plato de comida, seguido de un necesitado baño después de haber dispensado de él en mucho tiempo,  
tanto que había olvidado lo que era la calidez del agua golpeando su espalda, una ropa decente y abrigada para ese frío invierno de vísperas de Diciembre, una cama cálida y acolchada que en sus más sublimes sueños hubiese creído que existía, pero  
lo más importante de todo, le había dado un cariño de madre, que ni en sus más esperanzadas fantasías su madre le había dado, sus hermanos mayores al verla como una carga habían encontrado la mejor manera de deshacerse de ella, y que mejor que tirarla  
a la suerte en una oscuridad que se vio iluminada cuando la encontró ese ángel.

\- Hoy te Presentaré al señor de la casa pequeña Ginny, no hables, no digas nada al menos que él te pregunte, ¿esta claro Ginny? - la pequeña solo asíntio con premura y sonrojada por ese tierno acortamiento de su nombre, se sentía en una nube, feliz, segura,  
y maravillada, esa mañana de diciembre Ginevra Weasley decidió adoptar a Jane como la madre que siempre deseó tener, pero que el cruel destino optó por darle a otra.

\- Amo Lucius, lamento interrumpir- un hombre de cabellos amarillos levanto su mirada hacia la exótica Jane, una sonrisa ladeada se formó en su rostro y un brillo desconocido para la pequeña pelirroja se formó en esos ojos grises- Tu nunca interrumpes  
mí encantadora Jane, ¿ A que debo el placer de tu visita? - preguntó levantándose y caminado hacia ellas, solo para al fin notar la presencia de la pequeña rojiza, al acercarse a Jane posó sus labios sobre los de ella y con premura se agachó quedando  
a la altura de la pequeña Ginevra - ¿Pero quien es esta hermosa pequeña, Jane ? - las manos masculinas se posaron en las sonrojadas mejillas de Ginny y una sonrisa encantadora se formó en los labios del señor, Ginevra había quedado encantada con esa  
sonrisa, con ese simple roce de manos, para la pequeña era una incógnita sentir su acelerado corazón, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho e impactará con el pecho grande y amplio del rubio - Soy Ginevra Weasley - respondió sin titubear  
la pequeña, ganándose una mirada acusadora por la morena, reprendiéndola con la mirada por haber abierto su boca, cuando la pregunta no iba formulada a ella - Amo Lucius, quería pedirle por la niña, si usted lo permite quiero darle un techo donde  
crecer, a sido abandonada a las afueras de la mansión - Lucius le regalo una última mirada a la pequeña pelirroja mientras erguía su cuerpo a la altura de la Morena, dejando de existir nuevamente para el, - Sabes que puedes hacer lo que te plazca  
mi amada Jane, no necesitas de mi autorización para esas trivialidades- la pequeña pelirroja sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, ella quería volver a clamar su atención, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la mirara como miraba a su amiga Jane - Gracias  
Amo Lucius - le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y tomo a la pequeña de la mano para salir a paso apresurado del despacho del rubio, sus piernas temblaban mientras la morena aceleraba el paso, llegando en pocos segundos a su habitación.

\- Desde hoy es definitiva tu estadía en la mansión pequeña Ginny, no habrá nadie que te saque de esta casa al menos que tú te quieras marchar claro está - exclamó risueña la morena mientras se sentaban una al lado de la otra sobre el mullido colchón -  
Señora Jane... Cuando sea grande, el señor Lucius me mirara como lo hace con usted ? - una efusiva carcajada se escuchó en la habitación, la mejillas de la pequeña se tiñeron de un color rojo escarlata nada envidiable al color de su cabello  
\- Veo que te agrado el Amo Lucius pequeña Ginny, - una sonrisa cálida se posó en sus labios y sus manos fueron cubiertas por una suaves y delicadas manos, la pequeña sintió el movimiento del colchón y levanto su mirada curiosa, para encontrar a la  
exótica Jane a la altura de sus ojos, entrelazando sus manos fuertemente a las de ella - Cuando tú seas de mi edad pequeña, el amo Lucius te mirara como a nadie, besara el piso por donde pases, te lo prometo - una sonrisa se posó en los labios de  
la niña que extasiada por la promesa se aventó a sus brazos, fundiéndose en un abrazo que ambas necesitaban, aunque fueran por motivos diferentes pero a su vez tan parecidos, una porque su propia madre nunca se había molestado en abrazarla con esa  
fuerza y ese cariño que la morena lo hacía y otra porque extrañaba tanto a su pequeña Mione que encontraba un consuelo sin igual en los brazos de esa pequeña.

Su pequeña Mione, había tenido que enviarla lejos, no podría verla crecer, no podría tampoco estar a su lado cuando su pequeña la necesitara, y es que así era lo mejor, no quería amarrarla aún futuro como el que ella tenía, o como el que ahora tendría  
esa pequeña pelirroja, quería que su hija fuera diferente y que su mundo no girara a la vida de un hombre que solo se sentía completo entre en cientos de mujeres, pero ella lo amaba así, ella amaba esa virilidad y ese encanto que tenía sólo el, pero  
ella nunca tuvo opciones, pero se había prometido que su hija si las tendría.

Los años pasaron, y con cada año que pasaba Jane se hacía más y más vieja, pero aún seguía igual de hermosa y exótica que antaño, tanto era su hermosura que estaba despertando sentimientos no buenos en el vástago de su amado, el Pequeño de los Malfoy,  
ya no era un niño, era un adolescente de quince años en todo su esplendor y con todas las hormonas alborotadas que eso atraía.

A sus quince años ya poseía sus primeras concubinas, todas mayores de dieciocho años pero ninguna tan mayor como la mujer que lo excitaba con locura, Draco había visto en innumerables ocasiones las maestrías de la morena, cuando su padre la penetraba,  
cuando ella misma se tocaba con una pasión desbordada, muchas veces se había encontrado espiándola y acosándola por los pasillos de la mansión, acto que no fue bien visto por los ojos de su padre.

\- Ella es mía Draco, igual que Astoria, Daphne, Nymphadora, son mis concubinas, eso quiere decir que solo yo puedo tocarlas, es que acaso Pansy y Luna no te satisfacen ?, quieres que busque a otras para que lo hagan? Por ejemplo Ginevra está a punto  
de cumplir los dieciséis, te gustaría que hab... - antes que Lucius siguiera hablando, Draco se levantó apresurado, inquieto por las palabras de su padre, el no quería a ninguna otra, mucho menos a la insípida de la pelirroja, él deseaba con todas  
sus fuerzas las curvas de la morena, ansiaba sentir su piel, sus labios sobre su miembro - Padre no sigas, nunca te e pedido ni exigido nada, todo lo que me has dado a sido porque a si tú lo has deseado, pero cuando al fin te pido que me des algo,  
me lo niegas, solo por tu vil egoísmo, no es justo padre, no es justo, tú ni siquiera la amas, solo te la follas y con eso te crees con el derecho de ser su único due - un fuerte golpe se escuchó en el frío despacho del patriarca, los ojos de su primogénito  
se humedecieron pero aún con su orgullo desecho se prohibió botar lágrima alguna, después de todo un Malfoy no llora y no lo hizo cuando murió su madre mucho menos lo haría ahora, con una decadente bofetada de su padre - Jane, no es un objeto para  
que te refieras a esa forma de ella, ella es una mujer, es mi mujer que te quede claro Draco, y así como un Malfoy no llora, tampoco comparte lo que por derecho es suyo, cuando oses tomar a una mujer primero que yo, ese día te cederé a la mujer que  
desees, pero mientras te aguantas y te alejas de Jane, no quiero volver a escuchar por ningún empleado de la mansión que andas acosándola o persiguiéndola por los pasillos como un maldito enfermo, los Malfoy son los mejores amantes más no violadores  
ni perpetradores, que te quede claro, ahora retírate de mi vista -

Mientras Draco salía dando un sonoro portazo, Lucius se recargaba en su escritorio de madera pulida, llevándose los dedos al puente de su nariz, por un lado entendía a su hijo, Jane era hermosa el seguía embelesado después de tantos años con ella, y si  
estuviera en sus manos la compartiría con el, con su único hijo, su vástago, su hermoso Draco, ¿que no le daría el a su hijo?, pero solo eso no podría, Jane no lo veía así, no lo quería cerca, era a lo único que ella nunca aceptaría y valla que anteriormente  
le había pedido cosas a su hermosa exótica, desde tríos con otros hombres o con otras de sus mujeres, sexo duro, salvaje, parecían conejos, nunca había limitaciones para ellos dos, excepto la de follar con su hijo " No me gusta cómo me ve tu hijo,  
Lucius, es un niño, le cambie los pañales " ella se lo había dicho en innumerables veces que había estado hablando luego de sus maratones de sexo, y la gota que derramó el vaso fue esta tarde cuando una alterada Jane, con su vestido veraniego todo  
destrozado, descalza y de más está decir con lágrimas en todo su rostro se adentró como un huracán a su despacho " tienes que detenerlo, esto a sido lo más que puedo soportar Lucius... Tu hijo se a intentado aprovechar de mi, no lo quiero cerca, no  
puedo con el " la mujer estalló en llanto y salió disparado como un resorte a donde ella se encontraba un ovillo en el la alfombra negra, cubría su rostro con vergüenza, " Pondré un freno a mi hijo, pero por favor... No llores más ", fue lo último  
que lucios dijo antes de tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su recámara, Draco había sobrepasado sus límites, límites que él nunca le había impuesto.

Aún ardía su mano por la bofetada que le había dado a su hermoso Draco, nunca le había puesto una mano encima, nunca lo había maltratado de esa forma, y aunque le dolía en el alma ser tan déspota con el, muy a su pesar se lo merecía, el le había enseñado  
a saber apreciar y tratar a una mujer y el trato que le había dado a Jane no se lo merecía, eso nunca se lo había enseñado el, siempre había dado gala de ser un buen amante, no un violador, y aunque era rudo en muchas ocasiones , siempre eran juegos  
previos a la fornicación, la mujer siempre lo disfrutaba, ya sean azotes, mordiscos, penetraciones anales, vibradores, siempre lo hacía porque su pareja de turno así lo deseaba, y no podía concebir el hecho de que su primogénito se fuera por el mal  
camino de empezar abusar de mujeres que no deseaban abrir las piernas.

Con pesadez camino a su sofá y se acostó en el, su cabeza explotaría, se llevó un brazo a sus ojos dispuesto a por lo menos dormir unos segundos para aliviar su dolor de cabeza.

En otra área de la mansión unos pies descalzos se adentraban en el jardín de rosas, tomando una blanca para la tranquilidad de Jane, eran sus preferidas después de todo, había sido testigo como el Amo Draco se había ido encima de Jane, si no hubiese llegado  
a tiempo no quería imaginarse que hubiese pasado, definitivamente el amo Draco no se podía llegar a comparar nunca con el amo Lucius, con rapidez corto la rosa blanca y se la llevó a la nariz sintiendo el delicado aroma que se adentraba en sus pulmones,  
una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, y con premura corto otra rosa, pero está de un color diferente, "rojo" se la llevaría a él, aunque apenas tenía 15 años ya se sentía una mujer, en toda la extensión de la palabra, se había enamorado de su señor, a  
pesar de que el aún no la veía como veía a Jane, no descansaría hasta lograrlo, quería que cada vez que viera esa rosa roja la recordará a ella.

Dando saltitos entusiastas se dirigió hacia la mansión, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se metió a la recámara de Jane sin tocar, con una sonrisa en los ojos la vio acostada en posición fetal, siempre dormía así cuando algo le preocupaba, sigilosamente  
se acercó a ella y puso la rosa al costado de su rostro, para que cuando abriera los ojos fuera lo primero que viera, que supiera que ella estaba a su lado y que nunca la dejaría sola, le dio un casto beso en su mejilla y volvió a erguirse caminando  
hacia el amplio armario de Jane, ella de todas las mujeres de Lucius, era la única que nunca llevaba uniforme, ella después de todo era la preferida de el.

Se quitó su nada atractivo vestido de niña que siempre se empeñaba en regalarle el señor Malfoy, se quitó sus bragas de algodón y su sostén de flores y mariposas de colores, con sigilo abrió la gaveta de la ropa interior de Jane y con una sonrisa traviesa  
en su rostro tomo una de sus bragas negras de hilo, tan pequeñas que le quedaban perfectas, y decidió optar ir sin sostén, seguido tomó un vestidos rojo vino sin tirantes de Jane, el cual se ajustó a sus recientes nacidas curvas, mostrando un amplio  
escote, y unos torneados muslos, "definitivamente ya no se veía como una niña" se sonrojó frente al espejo, se maquillo solo un poco, y solo un fuerte color rojo en sus labios fue el predominante de la ecuación, con una sonrisa coqueta y unos  
tacones de aguja negro salió de la recámara, sus movimientos de cadera aprendidos de ver a tantas mujeres caminar por ese pasillo daban la ilusión de que ella había nacido con ese descarado contoneo, el sonido de sus tacones eran amortiguado por la  
oscura alfombra, logrando así que su presa no se percatara de su intromisión.

Al no verlo como de costumbre en su escritorio sintió una punzada en su pecho, ya iba a irse por donde entro nuevamente pero al girar su rostro lo vio acostado con la mitad de su rostro cubierto por su masculino brazo, una sonrisa de alivio se posó en  
los seductores labios rojos, cerró la puerta silenciosamente a su espalda con seguro, para que no hubieran interrupciones no deseadas y con sigilo se adentró en el despacho, con la rosa roja aún en su mano empezó a esparcir leves caricias por sus  
piernas, subiendo por sus muslos y luego por su plano abdomen, deteniéndose en su pronunciada quijada, se agachó sobre su cuerpo montándose sobre el ahorcajadas, colocando su rostro a la altura de sus labios, los miro detallándolos, "finos y llamativos",  
sin pensarlo más posó los suyos sobre los de él y con una succión mordió levemente su labio inferior " Mi primer beso " pensó la pelirroja, sonrojándose aún más siguió besando esos labios sin que el aludido aún despertara.

Para Lucius Malfoy era difícil saber cuánto tiempo se había llevado en ese estado de sopor, sintiendo un linero peso sobre el fue saliendo de su ensueño, la humedad de sus labios no pasó desapercibida, aún medio dormido levanto el brazo de sus ojos al  
sentir unas cálidas manos no conocidas que se adentraban por debajo de su camisa, al rubio le tomo unos instantes reaccionar y ver una cabellera roja esparciendo besos por todo su pecho, su torso se encontraba desnudo ante las caricias de sus pequeñas  
manos, la pelirroja al sentir que el rubio había despertado levanto su rostro y le regalo una descarada sonrisa a esos ojos grises. -¿Cómo se siente, Amo Malfoy-preguntó Ginevra con un tono dulce casi inocente ante lo que hacía, apoyando las palmas  
de sus manos sobre sus tetillas erizadas por el roce.

-Pequeña Ginny, ¿Acaso sabes lo que haces?, eres tan solo una niña - pudo decir el rubio, al tiempo que intentaba levantarse, tan sólo para ser empujado nuevamente sobre el sillón, mientras ella negaba con su postura levemente inclinada hacia el -.  
¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó extrañado por aquella actitud, un ligero puchero se formó en los labios rojos.

\- Conmigo no ocurre nada Amo, solo trato de ayudarlo con sus necesidades, - su pequeña mano derecha se fue deslizando hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo, justo donde un gran bulto de excitación se empezaba a formar en sus negros pantalones - Ya no soy una  
niña Amo y su cuerpo lo sabe y lo acepta ¿Por qué usted no lo hace? - preguntó la pelirroja como si fuera la pregunta más inocente formulada en la vida del rubio, antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo más, Ginevra volvió a la altura de sus labios  
y los beso con supremacía y es que para nunca haber besado a nadie, estaba poniendo un empeño y una capacidad de una veterana, logrando igualar a sus otras mujeres, hasta a la misma Jane , no tenía nada que envidiarle.

Ginevra Weasley le beso para frenar todo negativa del rubio, hacerlo entender que esa lengua que se adentraba y clamaba por la suya era su perdición y su salvación, la pelirroja sin dejar de besarlo siguió frotando su entrepierna enérgicamente, sintiendo  
como el miembro de su Amo se endurecía como una piedra entre sus dedos, había soñado tanto con esto, desde siempre el señor Malfoy había despertado en Ginevra un deseo que era inexplicable para una niña, pero a medida que fue creciendo, fue  
tomando conciencia de lo que el significaba para ella, Lucius Malfoy era su más primitivo deseo, lo amaba hasta el punto de no importarle ser otra más del montón si con eso conseguía que el aunque sea por una noche le perteneciera, que por un instante  
solo posara los ojos en ella y que no viera a una chiquilla sino a una mujer dispuesta a complacerlo en lo que él deseara.

Para Ginevra Weasley nada de lo que ella estaba haciendo estaba mal, era una oportunidad única, era su oportunidad de poder al fin estar entre sus brazos, y aunque ya el rubio no ponía resistencia alguna, aún no hacía nada, solo la observaba sin poder  
creer que la mujer que tenía encima de él hace apenas unas horas atrás era su pequeña Ginny - Ahora soy una mujer... Permíteme ser tu mujer, Amo Lucius - suspiro la pelirroja succionando y mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja, por unos segundos más Lucius  
se desconecto del todo y permitió que la ya no tan pequeña Ginny le bajara la cremallera del pantalón, escapándose un suspiro del rubio y dejándose llevar, su libido a pesar de siempre tener una mujer entre sus brazos ya estaba llegando al tope, la  
necesidad de una buena follada siempre estaba presente y si ella estaba tan dispuesta a dárselo pues bienvenida sea, a esa rápida conclusión llegó el aludido, cuando iba al fin poder tocar lo que ante el se le prestaba como bandeja de plata, la pelirroja  
se levanto de su cuerpo y se irguió ante el, pudo visualizar esa vestido rojo que le había regalado a Jane una vez y debía afirmar que le quedaba tan bien como a su exótica morena, Ginevra se fue quitando el vestido poco a poco rodando en el camino  
por todo su cuerpo, descubriendo sus redondos y levantadas tetas, montañas hechas solo para sus manos definitivamente eran perfectas, fue descubriendo su plano torso, lleno de curvas y una cintura que nunca había visto en ella, para luego bajar por  
unas recientes caderas que apenas se daba cuenta que ella tenía, y sus piernas, que aunque no eran largas daban una impresión de serlo por esos tacones negros que cubrían sus pies.

Su mirada se fue de nuevo a su centro, viendo cómo se encargaba de unas bragas también conocidas, y que fue descubriendo su rojizo monte de Venus, inmediatamente la boca se le hizo agua, y sus manos picaban por poder acariciar su humedad, sin más ropa  
que quitar se acercó nuevamente al rubio que ahora se encontraba sentado en el sillón, se trepó sobre su señor a horcajadas sobre el nuevamente, excitada, nerviosa y ansiosa, liberó la erección de su Amo y sin dejar de besarlo la froto sobre su clítoris  
ya hinchado y húmedo, - Una vez que este adentró, ¿sabes lo que significará de ahora en adelante? - preguntó extasiado el rubio, la pelirroja solo pudo asentir mientras ella frotaba ahora su miembro por sus pliegues húmedos - Serás mi concubina número  
5, cada vez que lo desee vendrás a mi recámara, llevaras mi uniforme, ningún hombre podrá tocarte si yo no lo deseo, perderás tu libertad y serás mía, solo mía, ¿segura que es lo que quieres? - preguntó con un poco de cordura que aún le quedaba, mientras  
que la aludida solo afirmaba asintiendo impulsivamente, "al fin seré suya " era lo único que ella podía pensar, pero toda cordura se esfumó cuando sintió como ella misma introducía poco a poco su miento y antes de atravesar la delgada capa de su virginidad  
se hundió de una sola estocada, las gotas de sangre prueba fiel de que que aún lo era, se esparcieron por sus muslos, de los rojos labios de Ginevra se escapo un sollozo cuando su enorme miembro se adentró, abriéndose camino por su muy estrecha vagina,  
se aferró a su cuello con premura, y justo cuando iba a empezar a moverse aunque el dolor fuera casi insoportable, Lucius la tomo de las caderas aferrando sus fríos dedos en la pecosa piel, evitando cualquier movimiento de la pelirroja, ya al fin  
era suya, ya no había poder en el mundo que la detuviera - No te muevas aún Ginevra, acostúmbrate primero a tenerme dentro - susurro el rubio en su oreja - esto podría ayudar mientras esperamos que el dolor se calme-

Sus labio se adueñaron de los de ella mientras una de sus manos soltaba su cadera y comenzaba a acariciar su botón de placer, humedeciéndola a su paso, los gemidos amortiguados por su lengua no se hicieron esperar y Ginny al no sentir molestia alguna,  
sus caderas comenzaron a tener vida propia, balanceándose sobre su miembro erguido dentro de ella, quien a su vez la acompañaba con movimientos pélvicos para adentrarse más dentro de ella, sus ritmos se sincronizaron mientras Lucius iba aumentando  
poco a poco el ritmo, sin llegar a lastimarla por ser su primera vez, ya acostumbrada a su miento dentro de ella, los gemidos no tardaron en hacerse más sonoros, succionando sus perfectas montañas, apretando su lechosa carne, Lucius estaba encantado  
con la pequeña Weasley, quería más y más de ella, la pelirroja inclino su cabeza hacia atrás extasiada por lo que sentía que dejó de tener el control de las penetraciones y no fue consciente hasta que el rubio la envolvió en sus musculosos brazos  
para cambiar posición, quedando así ahora el encima de ella, teniendo al fin la completa dominación de la pequeña Ginevra, con su delicado cuerpo sobre el sillón y su rojizo cabello esparcido sobre el, sus tetas bailaban en cada estocada de su miembro  
en su pequeña abertura, - Mi pequeña Ginevra, que estrecha eres -  
Exclamó el patriarca Malfoy mientras posaba sus manos sobre el interior de sus muslos abriéndolos aun más para recibirlo y así poder entrar en ella con más facilidad, Lucius le estaba tatuando las entrañas, la estaba llevando al borde de un paraíso  
que ella no sabía que existía, su miembro grueso se adueñaba de su interior, adentrándose cada vez más como si eso fuera posible, los gemidos de la pelirroja subieron tonos más altos por culpa de la presión que hacían cada vez más veloces las penetraciones,  
mientras que el rubio mayor ya se encontraba igual de perdido que ella, estaba cerca de su propio placer, cuando la pelirroja de corrió, estrangulando el grueso miembro a su paso, fue tanto que el rubio tubo que acelerar sus movimientos para al fin  
llegar solo poco segundos después que ella, tumbándose sobre su cuerpo, mientras su semen se esparcía dentro de ella desbordándose junto a su sangre virginal, habían llegado al orgasmo, y había sido su primera vez para ellas, aunque para él hubiese  
sido solo sexo, para ella era todo, se sentía en el cielo - Le pediré a Jane que prepare tu nueva habitación, y te de tu nuevo uniforme - el rubio salió dentro de su interior y su vista se fue a ropa tirada en el suelo - No vuelvas a ponerte la ropa  
de Jane, Ginevra, toma mi tarjeta y cómprate todo lo que quieras -

La pelirroja asintió y comenzó a vestirse, tras unos cuantos minutos más, los dos ya se encontraban arreglados y limpios, como si nada hubiese pasado, De hecho, se sentían mucho mejor que antes, Antes de que ella se marchara del despacho, el rubio se  
acercó y posó una última vez sus labios sobre los de ella, mentiendole la lengua hasta la garganta, posando sus manos sobre sus nalgas, hundiendo sus dedos con algo de agresividad y lujuria - Cuando vuelvas de comprar nueva ropa interior quiero que  
vallas a mi recámara y me esperes encima de la cama, sin nada más que tú piel desnuda pequeña, hoy te follare hasta que me canse - exclamó con una sonrisa deleitándose con la mirada dilatada de la pelirroja, Ginevra Weasley a la temprana edad  
de 15 años se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a un hombre que para muchos podría ser su mismo padre, pero que para ella Lucius Malfoy era un hombre, su hombre.

Los años siguieron pasando y la enfermedad golpeo los aposentos de la preferida de los Malfoy, su concubina predilecta fue enfermando poco a poco, extinguiendo su belleza hasta llegar a preguntarse si alguna vez en verdad lo fue, todas las noches Ginevra  
fue a visitarla a su habitación, solo para escucharla hablar de su hija Mione y de cuánto la extrañaba, cuanto la quería, pero que no podía buscarla, su cuerpo se fue volviendo pellejo y hueso, sus ojeras se profundizaban con cada noche sin poder  
dormir, y su apetito llegó al punto de no sentirlo, tanto fue así que tuvieron qué inyectarle suero día, tarde y noche, Lucius fue lo último que la morena vio antes de cerrar los ojos por una última vez, para no volver abrirlos, el gran  
señor de la Mansión lloro, grito y se sintió como un niño pequeño, del que fue despojado de su seno materno, Lucius la había amado aunque no lo suficiente para haberla elegido solo a ella.

Pidió a Ginevra que se encargará de todo, ya que él no tenía fuerzas, como hacerlo - Amo Lucius, creo que es hora de que Hermione regrese, es justo que este en el entierro de su madre - dijo la pelirroja, él afirmó y salió con premura de la habitación,  
no pudiendo respirar un minuto más el mismo aire que su morena había respirado por última vez.

Continuará...

Muchas gracias por todos su comentarios no saben lo que eso me gratifica y emociona, espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por comentar nuevamente solo si así lo desean, disculpen los horrores ortográficos, besos nos vemos  
pronto.


	3. Capitulo 3

En el internado más de una vez en las que se encontraba encerrada en su habitación intento experimentar que era sentir un beso, su curiosidad la había llevado a espiar a varias de sus compañeras besándose tras bastidores, experimentando entre ellas mismas antes de hacerlo con algún chico en los fines de semana que le permitían volver a sus casas, ella que era repudiada por sus otras compañeras nunca pudo experimentar con alguna de ellas pero si tuvo la oportunidad de leer libros, de inspirarse ennovelasque explicaban detalladamente lo que era dar y recibir un beso, su única práctica fueron su dedo índice y anular o con una dulce y jugosanaranja, que al final termina por comérsela y saborear su dulce sabor, peroesto, estóque ella estaba experimentando era muy distinto a lo que una vez pensó al ver alguna de sus compañeras o sintió al leer alguna de sus novelas.

Un delicioso sentimiento se fue apoderando de su pecho, el suave movimiento de lenguas era algo excitante y sublime para cualquier persona a la que besaban por primera vez y ese no sería un caso distinto para ella, se sentía en el paraíso por el beso de aquel desconocido, su aroma mentolado y el sabor avino la tenían alcoholizada , "¿Acaso era posible emborracharse con la saliva de alguien más ?", se preguntaba Hermione, mientras sentía esa lengua viperina hundirse salvajemente hasta su garganta, esos labios finos y esas manos recorriendo su pecho por debajo de su camisa "espera un minuto, ¿esas son sus manos?", la rizada abrió impulsivamente sus ojos, observando al rubio con los suyos cerrados, un gemido salió de sus labios y termino en la garganta del rubio en cuanto sintió como pellizcaba sus pezones, "¿acaso se había vuelto loco?, pero que se piensa que soyeste idiota " pensó furiosa la castaña, y de corresponder el beso efusivamente, paso a forcejar por soltarse, sus brazos lo empujaron con fuerza que no sabía que tenía y con una mirada furiosa lo enfrentó - ¿Acaso piensas que me voy a dejar follar en este pasillo idiota? - preguntó irónicamente, mientras se limpiaba sus labios con asco y repulsión, aunque eso, estuviera muy alejado de la verdad, y solo quisiera lanzarse a los brazos de nuevo y perderse en esa lengua húmeda y de sabor a vino caro.

\- Eso se puede solucionar, podemos ir a mi recámara si lo que deseas es más privacidad - ironizó el rubio, mientras se mordía sus labios, la castaña asombrada por su sugerencia se dejó llevar por unos segundos en ese movimiento tan excitante de sus labios, " ¿es que acaso es un afrodisíaco andante? " se preguntó acalorada la castaña volviendo en sí y clavando sus marrones ojos en los grises de el.

\- Por lo visto el descolorante que usas en el cabello te a dejado más idiota de lo que creía, pero haber si aclaramos algo rubio oxigenado no pienso "relacionarme" - haciendo hincapié en esa palabra, prosiguió con su monólogo - contigo ni en este pasillo, ni en tu recámara, ni en ninguna parte de esta ridícula mansión, no soy una puta a la que podrás follarte solo por haber sido la hija de tu servidumbre, así que te aclaro de una que si te me vuelves acercar te dejare estéril por lo que te queda de vida, ya que no me costara patearte en tus pelotas, ¿Estamos? -

La castaña luego de terminar su monologo lo observó durante un minuto tratando de encontrar alguna reacción, movimiento, el muy cabron ni siquiera pestañeo solo observaba con el mismo ahínco o más de lo que ella lo hacía, un pequeño bufido fue el principio de una estruendosa risa, el rubio se retorcía frente a ella tomándose de la barriga y limpiándose lágrimas imaginarias de sus ojos " Está loco... no hay otra explicación " pensó eufórica Hermione, mientras lo miraba con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

\- Es un hecho - exclamó luego de que su risa se detuviera y su intensa mirada se posará nuevamente en ella, se acercó como una cobra antes de atacar a su presa, volviéndola acorralar contra la pared, alzando su mano pero sin tocarla, y con un recorrido entre su mejilla y su cuello exploró su piel, como si estuviera analizando donde podría ser la perfecta mordida, - serás mía preciosa, créeme que así será - sentenció con una sonrisa ladeada que si no fuera por la pared que tenía clavada en su espalda, se hubiera caído de bruces al suelo, "¿como podía estar tan seguro de algo que ni ella misma era consciente? - ¿Eres Virgen no es cierto? - preguntó sin disimular la lujuria que eso le provocaba, de una sola dosis y sin anestesia, los ojos marrones se abrieron cohibidos y temerosos - Si si lo eres... tu cuerpo me grita que lo eres, me pide que sea yo quien te toque, tu olor me dice que lo deseas aún más que yo - una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro, mientras la castaña se llevaba una mano a su pecho donde su corazón golpeaba con intenciones de querer salir de su refugio, no entendía porque esa obsesión tan repentina por ese hombre, es que acaso era un juego todo esto, porque si era así quería que se detuviera, "tengo que irme de aquí", susurro para si misma.

\- Amo Draco, si es tan amable de soltar a la señorita Hermione, - la castaña no se había percatado de la mujer a la espalda de Draco - ella es la nueva empleada de su padre, y sabe muy bien que a él no le gusta que toquen sus... pertenencías - la castaña hizo caso omiso de las palabras de la pelirroja y no tanto porque no le importará que estuviera dando por hecho de que ella había dicho empleada y se había referido a ella como una simple cosa... la castaña no había querido asimilar las palabras de Ginevra porque simplemente se había perdido en ese mercurio liquido que eran sus ojos, esa mirada que se había endurecido al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja y que se había alejado de ella poniendo una muralla impenetrable entre los dos.

Un bufido salió de los labios del rubio y sin dejar de mirarla le dedico algunas palabras a la pelirroja - ¿Es que siempre llegas cuando nadie te llama Ginevra?, además solo nos estábamos conociendo, ¿No es así señorita Granger? - la castaña no sabe porque asintió, pero lo hizo y una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa se formó en los labios del desconocido - Me disculpó si la incomode, cualquier duda que posea o la ayuda que necesite puede venir a mis aposentos y con gusto la ayudare a aliviar sus pesares - exclamó con un gesto preocupado que no pasó desapercibido por ella, Ginny bufo escandalosamente y el rubio retiro su mirada de la pálida castaña para mirar a la pelirroja con desdén y amargura, sin decir adiós o volver a mirar a ninguna de las dos, el rubio se retiró del pasillo, dejando a su paso a una muy furiosa Ginevra y a una muy confundida Hermione.

\- Creí haber sido clara en que no podías subir aquí al menos que el amo Lucius te mande a llamar Hermione - la aludida la miro desafiante - Te aconsejo que no le des tantas libertades al amo Draco - la castaña frunció aún más su ceño, sintiéndose atacada por la pelirroja se alejó de ella, Ginevra sonrió dulcemente borrando de su rostro cualquier signo de amenaza con la que había hablando antes - El Amo Lucius te espera en su despacho Mione, desea verte antes de la cena, - la castaña trato de ocultar el sonrojo que se volvió a su rostro al recordar lo que hace apenas unos minutos había visto en ese lugar, sus piernas caminaron solas dirigiéndola hacia el gran y venerado señor Malfoy acto que no pasó desapercibido para Ginevra que ahora la miraba con morbo y burla - Y Mione- la rizada detuvo su paso y volteo a ver a la pelirroja que no borraba de su rostro esa sonrisa ladeada - para la próxima puedes unirte a nosotros, no tienes necesidad de espiar, me gustaría jugar contigo también - las mejillas de mione se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí que no tenía nada que envidiar al rojo cabello de Ginevra - No soy como tú - exclamó ofendida la Ojimiel - pronto entenderás que no hay nada más sublime que servir al amo Lucius - exclamó orgullosa de su amo, para luego darle la espalda y dejarla sola en aquel pasillo aturdida, vulnerable y algo curiosa por sus palabras.

Al estar parada frente a las majestuosas puertas de madera, un nudo en el corazón se fue formando, no entendía si sería por miedo, por curiosidad, o el simple sentimiento que había nacido en ella desde hace tanto tiempo atrás, ese poderoso sentimiento formado dentro de ella hacia ese venerado hombre por muchas mujeres incluida su difunta madre que hasta el día de su muerte prefirió estar al lado de el que al de ella, su única hija, pero no su familia, y es que lo odiaba tanto aunque solo lo hubiese visto un par de veces cuando era apenas una niña, pero ahora por fin lo tendría nuevamente ante ella, podría verlo a los ojos y el saber porque su madre la rechazo, porque ella muy en el fondo, sabía que ese hombre logró apartarla de su madre, logró que ella lo prefiriera a el y no cuidarla a ella, a su hija.

Puede una madre preferir el sentimiento hacia un hombre que el amor hacia su hija, si si las hay, y para Hermione su madre era una de esas mujeres que preferías tener un hombre a su lado, a un macho entre sus piernas que a una hija a su lado de la cual tenía, era su deber hacerse cargo, verla crecer, aconsejarla, o enseñarla a vivir, si había a alguien que odiaba Hermione era definitivamente a Lucius Malfoy, aunque no recordará como en verdad sucedieron las cosas.

Armándose de valor tomo la perilla y sin llamar a la puerta por pura educación, entró osada, con su rizado cabello acariciando sus hombros, la mirada al frente cubierta de largas pestañas sobre sus rebeldes ojos miel - Es que acaso en el colegio que estuviste todo este tiempo no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta - sin levantar la vista de sus papeles exclamó con fastidio y un bufido de molestia salió de sus labios - Por lo visto e malgastado un poco de mi dinero si ni siquiera pudiste aprender algo tan primordial como los buenos modales - sus brazos se levantaron y acunaron sobre su firme pecho, entrelazándose entre si, levantando la mirada plomo de un un digno Malfoy y detallando el cuerpo de la castaña de los pies hasta su enmarañado pelo.

Una sonrisa se extendió sobre sus labios, y los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, esa sonrisa que era la debilidad de la pelirroja con nombre de licor, mientras que ella solo le produciaun escalofrío camuflado de fastidio, su mente se transportó años atrás donde una vez conoció a Jane, definitivamente era el reflejo de su madre, por un leve momento recordó el cuerpo de su castaña, de su indomable Jane, y quiso afirmar si su hija se vería igualmente hermosa que su difunta madre, si sería posesora de esos redondos senos con tres lunares en el centro de ellos, unas curvas en las que te podrías perder si no tenías cuidado, un ombligo tan perfecto que podrías pasarte horas besando acompañados de suspiros que se perderían en su piel cremosa e ir descendiendo a esa lugar secreto del que el y a pesar de que hubo un tiempo ella metió otro hombre en su cama, al final solo el fue su dueño, su único poseedor, ese pubis encrespado, ese coño tan mojado como su propia boca al deleitarse con ella, y como olvidar ese trasero que lo volvía loco con un solo nalguearlas y sentir el hormigueo recorrer la palma de su mano - Jane - por un momento su mente le jugó una cruel jugada, el primer día que la conoció a sus 17 años cuando la vio por primera vez y supo que ella algún día le pertenecía pero que años después perdió, por las obligaciones de ser un Malfoy y tuvo que rebajarla a ella, a su Jane a ser una de sus putas personales - eres igual a ella - Hermione salió de su aturdimiento y levanto la mirada desafiante del suelo, ella no era, ni sería una sumisa ante el - A tu madre - Hermione sonrío sarcásticamente y sus pestañas revoletearon por todo el despacho.

\- No la recuerdo así que no puedo confirmar tus palabras - fue el turno de reír del señor de la casa, solo seguía confirmando sus palabras, al no usar el señor o amo para dirigirse a el, por más que en muchas ocasiones el se lo ordenará, ella siempre lo trato como su igual, Lucius levanto una de sus estiradas cejas y la dejo que continuará - Me importa tan poco parecerme a Jane, que ya me está comenzando aburrir tu escrutinio, solo e venido a decirle adiós me marcho esta misma tarde, la verdad pensaba decirle adiós a esa mujer que todos dicen fue mi madre, pero que yo no recuerdo por qué solo se dedicó a ser tu zorr - solo fue un momento en el que la castaña se distrajo, que no lo vio venir, ni siquiera pensó que eso fuera posible, como había llegado tan rápido hasta ella, y si no fuera por el ardor que estaba sintiendo en su mejilla izquierda o que ahora en su campo visual se encontrará uno de los estantes y no los ojos grises que hace apenas solo unos segundos tenía frente a ella pensaría que es una alucinación, pero no lo era, su mano acaricio rápidamente su mejilla, sus lágrimas se acunaron rápidamente en sus ojos pero sin poder expulsar ninguna haciendo presión en sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

\- maldita escuincla, no atrevas a manchar el nombre de tu madre - ante su voz ella giro la mirada nuevamente ante el, sus ojos hielo puro, fríos y sin tacto alguno, su entrecejo fruncido le demostraba que no jugaba con ella - termina esa asquerosa palabra para dirigirte a la mujer que te dio la vida y te juro como que me llamó Lucius Malfoy que la pagaras caro - sus dedos largos tomaron su mandíbula, afincando sus largos dedos en su mentón, encajando las uñas hasta dejarle las marcas en ella, la estaba desafiando, y la castaña solo podía pensar que no se dejaría amedrentar, que no le tenía miedo a sus amenazas, pero entonces porque sentía su corazón a punto de estallar, sus piernas temblaban y estaba segura que si no fuera porque el la sostenía caería al piso, sus lágrimas habían sido expulsadas desde el primer segundo en el que su mano toco su piel, estaba sin lugar a dudas asustada - Lamentó informarte asquerosa escuincla que no te podrás marchar, por lo menos no hasta que pagues con creces todo lo que me debes por qué si eso es lo que piensas de tu madre no tiene sentido que esa madre pagará todos estos años de tu educación, que te alimentará o que te enviará la mejor ropa que podía darte, no es lógico ¿ cierto ? - su mano con mucho más que fuerza afincó más el agarre y la hizo afirmar con rudeza al momento de hacerla asentir - Así que dime asquerosa huérfana - una sonrisa muy cerca de ser siniestra se posó sus labios - ¿con que piensas pagarme? - bufo - ¿con dinero ? - la hizo negar otra vez obligándola a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro - ¿Limpiando pisos ? - otra vez aplicó el mismo movimiento- se me ocurre otra idea mejor ¿que tal con tu cuerpo ? - sus ojos expulsaron más lágrimas mientras por dentro negaba fervientemente, sus pestañas se cerraron cubriendo así su mirada temerosa y un alarido de dolor salió de sus labios en cuanto la obligo asentir como si la vida se le fuera en ello - que bien al fin estamos de acuerdo, empezare a organizar la boda, ya que no todos los días una asquerosa huérfana se casa con un Malfoy -

Sus pestañas se abrieron de par en par, mientras su manos la empujaban al suelo y una carcajada salía de los labios de ese maldito hombre, si antes lo odiaba, hoy lo deseaba ver muerto.

Continuará...

¿Que tal? Gracias a todas las que leen está historia, estoy muy feliz y lo siento por haber tardado tanto espero que alguien siga aún leyendo gracias por las que comentaron -MariaBenitez /Lynette P. Broderick /AniaScamander/ JhoanaPerez/ y en especial, por sus largos comentarios :

Parejachyca: sin saberlo eso fue lo que causó, veremos que pasa más adelante, y aunque los planes lucios desde un principio fueron estos, no pensaba tratarla así, en un principio quería ser amable y dulce con la hija de la única mujer que quiso mucho aunque no llegó amarla como piensa que lo hizo, pero la actitud de Hermione lo hizo sacar su lado malo.

Lucille Sharpe Laufeyson:

Si admito que no es una historia que en un principio convence mucho, no todos los días lees sobre un hombre que raya en los 40 con niñas de 18 que tienen mente de una mujer adulta, o no es lo que todo el mundo espera leer, y si estoy segura y concuerdo contigo de que los hombres Malfoy de poder hubieran tenido fácilmente un harem de mujeres para poder entretenerse, yo creo que me gustaría participar en los dos hahahaha amo los dramiones igual son mis favoritos pero últimamente e leído unos lumiones y es como lo prohibido algo mucho más irreal que un dramione pero que aún así te gustaría ver qué pasaría, gracias por comentar y espero que aún sigas leyendo mi historia.

Si alguien más quiere comentar lo puede hacer de verdad quería algo gratificante.


End file.
